percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Selene Rivera
Selene Lia A. Rivera is the main character in Fenrir_Glacies' "Daughter of Neptune: The Forgotten Hero". She was a Praefectus Castrorum (Camp Prefect) at Camp Jupiter until she was banished after the disappearance of Jason Grace. Daughter of Neptune is narrated in her point of view. History Early Life Selene’s mother brought her to Lupa when Selene was around two years old because although she had the inheritance from her grandmother, she still felt like she didn’t have enough to support her daughter. Her mother was studying to be a Limnologist which was when she met Neptune and had Selene. Her parents disowned her shortly after finding out about her pregnancy. Selene arrived in Camp Jupiter when she was four. Because of some quest, Diana becomes Selene’s patron. Selene (at the age of 10) was sent to hunt and take down a rogue centaur. However, she had no experience with hunting so Diana took pity on her and taught her. Selene didn't want to join the Hunters but the goddess put the demigod under her protection anyway, giving her a compound bow. Reyna promotes Selene (age 14) to the position of “Praefectus Castrorum” or the Camp Prefect. Daughter of Neptune After the Titan War, Selene and Jason are scouting around. Selene suddenly collapses unconscious and Jason disappears. When she returns to Camp Jupiter, Octavian accuses her of plotting against Jason. Selene gets put in a “holding cell” for three months while a trial is being held. The senators eventually decide to strip her of her rank, banish her from Camp Jupiter and declare her position as “void” (it can never be filled again). She was also called a dedecus ''(disgrace). WIP Personality Selene likes planning beforehand. Sometimes, she has wild, strange but effective ideas. She’s kind of rough around the edges. She’s not a 100% loner in the sense that she’s okay with hanging out with people, but most times she’d rather be alone. Selene was the Praefectus Castrorum* of Camp Jupiter. She had to work double-time to get that position, and even more when she was promoted. It can get too much at times. She’s not afraid of death but she is definitely afraid of failure. She constantly had to prove herself and one mistake, no matter how petty, could cost her. She can be brash and abrasive with people she just met. At first glance, most people would think she’s an asshole. She can’t stand questions she finds stupid especially if she thinks the answer is obvious. Selene can have a short fuse sometimes but she usually just gets back at people in more discrete ways (like how she would often prank Octavian). Selene is stubborn and persistent. There’s a point in the story where Jason and Reyna confront Selene about something she did and the daughter of Neptune adamantly insisted that she was doing what was necessary. Sometimes, she thinks that she’s not good enough. After constantly being made fun of and questioned and ridiculed (because kids of Neptune weren’t respected in Rome), you would have a tendency to start believing what your tormentors say. That’s what happened to Selene. Fatal Flaw Selene prioritizes the people she cares about or if they are important to her loved ones. She doesn’t like dumping anything on other people and she’d rather do things by herself because she thinks that she just burdens everybody else. Appearance Selene has jet black hair (which is usually kept in a ponytail) sea green eyes. She has a small scar above her left eyebrow from a time she sparred with a son of Mars when she was six. She is quite tall (a head shorter than Jason), physically fit, lean, and athletic. Because of her stay in Camp Jupiter, she has a tattoo of a trident and SPQR on the underside of her arm. She also has eleven lines signifying the number of years she stayed in Camp Jupiter. Abilities * '''ADHD': Like most demigods, she possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Combat Prowess: She is trained in Roman legionary warfare. * Fighting skills: She is an expert swordsman. Her skills with the javelin are average at best. She has also shown to be able to hold his own against larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents like the giant, Gration. She was also able to defeat Epimetheus on Mount Othrys. Demigod Abilities As a daughter of Neptune, Selene is a very powerful demigod. Her abilities focus more on the 'earth' aspect of Neptune. She can control ice and the ground. However, she has little to no control over water. * Healing factor: Selene heals in water but she can’t manipulate it. Her healing is limited only to herself and she can’t heal anything relating to poison or acid. So if a weapon is dipped in either of those, it leaves a scar when it cuts her. * Geokinesis (limited): Selene can cause earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions among others. She is able to sense vibrations and pinpoint their origin. She may develop the ability to picture a certain location based solely on the vibrations. * Cryokinesis: Selene can manipulate and generate ice and snow. She is also shown to be stronger when it’s cold. ** Aerokinesis (limited): Selene’s aerokinesis is known to be less than Thalia and Jason’s and is only a side-effect of her cryokinesis. She can control wind but only when her ice has sufficiently lowered the temperature. ** Electrokinesis (limited): Selene can generate electricity but not of amounts like that of Zeus’ children. Like, Aerokinesis, it’s just a side-effect of her cryokinesis. If Selene summons enough ice and the temperature gets lowered to a significant level, her ice can create an electric field, hence, electricity. ** Heat resistance: Selene can resist heat longer than most humans because of Neptune’s oceanic nature. Could also be attributed to her affinity for ice. Her power over ice gives her the ability to absorb heat. Magical Items * Labina Nivs - Name means “Avalanche”. It's usually in the form of a gold ring with a small on Selene's left hand. It turns into an Imperial Gold sword (falcata) and shield (parma) combo given to her by Neptune. The shield (oval-shaped) doubles as the sword’s sheath. * A silver compound bow and a quiver of arrows - Given to her by Diana on her first solo quest. The goddess took pity on her because she didn’t know how to hunt yet she was still chosen to take down a rogue centaur. * Procris’ javelin - The javelin that never misses. Given as a reward for saving Laelaps and the Teumessian fox. Returned to Diana after three months of use. Magical Pets/Companions * Maelstrom - A dappled grey pegasus who was Selene's companion through the first half of Daughter of Neptune. Relationships Jason Grace Jason and Selene are quite close. Selene has known Jason every since she arrived at Camp Jupiter. They didn’t get along at first because Selene accidentally spilled and froze her water when it landed on him. They became friends because Jason defended Selene against a camper from the 1st Cohort. She, Jason, and Reyna are usually together but when it comes to battle, she’s more likely to be alone, apart from the Legion supporting the other legionnaires. However, she and Jason can coordinate very well. The two have a habit of calling each other “Air Head” (Jason) and “Kelp Face” (Selene). Reyna Arellano The two girls have a sibling-like relationship. They often spar with one another. They bicker and challenge each other. Selene was one of the campers on duty when Reyna arrived at Camp Jupiter. Reyna was upset when Selene was forced to leave Camp but she had to stay firm and prioritize her duties. Just like Jason and Selene, the two have pet names for one another: “Icicle” (Selene) and “Queenie” (Reyna). Selene was one of the first people to approach Reyna when the latter arrived at Camp. It took a while for Selene to gain her trust. Thalia Grace Selene and Thalia are in relatively good terms. However, the two didn’t know that the other had some sort of affiliation to Jason Grace. They don’t argue as much as Percy and Thalia did, rather, it’s almost as if they understand where the other is coming from. They met during one of Selene’s quests when she and the Hunters of Artemis encountered Hyperborean giants (it was a chance meeting). Nico di Angelo The two briefly ran into each other in Camp Jupiter. Selene knows him as the one who brought Hazel to Camp and as the Ambassador of Pluto while Nico knew are as the prefect. They met again when Selene was trying to figure out a way to get to her home country. They got along relatively well once they got past their misunderstanding. The two of them have quite a few similarities. * Both are children of gods considered cursed in Rome. * Both were shunned in their respective camps. * Both of them are not Americans. Comparison with Percy Percy and Selene have never met. The two siblings are quite opposite when it comes to work habits: Percy is rebellious while Selene is quite a prefect (but she has a habit of using loopholes to her advantage so she technically doesn’t break rules); Percy tends to be laid-back while Selene does not like slacking around. Percy is brash and tends to do the first thing he thinks of but Selene prefers having a laid-out plan before doing anything. Percy is the type of person who gives of an aura of power and authority. Selene, on the other hand, is more of a “behind-the scenes” gal. She gives off a “second-in-command” kind of vibe. They also have some similarities: both are very brave; they’re very sarcastic; both have a tendency to be short-tempered; they feel responsible for everyone. Trivia * Selene is not dyslexic but she needs reading glasses * Reyna and Jason both have nicknames for her (Icicle and Kelp Face, respectively) and she, in turn, has nicknames for both of them (Queenie and Air Head). * Her position, camp prefect, actually existed in the Roman military. ** In Imperial Roman times, Prefects were the ones in charge of overseeing the construction of camps. For example, if the Legion is marching towards somewhere and needs to stop at another place for a while, the Camp Prefect makes sure that the construction is done properly and at a good location. The Camp Prefect’s also the one who tells when it’s best to break camp. During battles, the Camp Prefect has to be able to properly predict the amount of which equipment is needed. The Camp Prefect is also the one who takes command of the medics, the rangers (or the ones who survey an area). ** in the universe of Daughter of Neptune, the Prefect’s duties are limited to the Equipment Manager, Construction Manager (during the War Games), and the Rangers’ Platoon Leader. Medic Commander is given to an entirely different person * Despite being a Roman demigod, her name means "moon" in Greek. The moon is associated with the goddess Artemis (or Diana in the Romans' case) who is her patron. It's also the name of the Titan of the Moon. * She has sea sickness. Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Neptune Category:Twelfth Legion Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Praefectus Castrorum